The Chosen Ones
by Danika-Arya
Summary: What is immortality? Why is the Wizarding World falling? Why are people talking about the World’s End? The Chosen Ones are dying, dying of their gift. ‘My gift is my disease. I shall die of prophecy.’
1. Prologue: Immortality

The Chosen Ones

Part One

PROLOGUE- Immortality

Disclaimer: I own absolutely NOTHING. NOTHING, ok? So don't sue. I have a phobia of Court Fairies.

Summary: What is immortality? Why is the Wizarding World falling? Why are people talking about the World's End? The Chosen Ones are dying, dying of their gift. 'My gift is my disease. I shall die of prophecy.'

A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS UNN-BETAED. PLEASE DO NOT FLAME ME FOR THIS! If you wish to be one of my betas, please email me at Hope You Enjoy. 

Sera

Ik'Raetlam, Kaireka and Farael'dur as well as The Chosen Ones are copyrighted to Serafina Jayne Elvin-Fae and anyone who uses these characters without her knowledge and content is breaking the law.

* * *

He lay on his deathbed with the only two people in the world he trusted. He was a tall man, very tall. 7"3 standing, but his shoulders were bent with age. His skin, even though he was millennia old, was shining, nearly silver in the light of the full moon. You would think that he was a young man, if not for the well-worn battle scars that slitted down his cheeks, marring otherwise perfect beauty. His flowing blue-black hair remained silky. His stunning golden-amber eyes were still sparkling. There were two others in the cave with him- a girl who looked no older than 14, though in reality she was more than 200 years old. She had blonde, shining hair with red lights, and lilac-blue eyes which usually danced, but today were sad although they still shined. The only thing that distinguished her from the grandeur of the others was a necklace, a blue gem studded silver necklace. It was too close around the neck to be a free woman's necklace. It was a chain of slavery, a beautiful prison, and this was reflected in her eyes- the suppressed feelings, the fear. Yet they still danced on.

The other was a man, clearly in his prime, looking about 16 although he, like the others, was a lot older than he looked. His chestnut brown hair was threaded with gold braid, his red-gold eyes were dancing, a fiery passionate tantaraza. Even his costume was fiery- dark red that looked gold when you looked at it in a particular way. The others' costumes were unusual too- the girl wore what was at first glance a simple black dress. But looking closely, it shimmered with black, silver, green, blue and purple. There were catches at the side, a low neckline and the sleeves were flowing and transparent, made with the same shimmering colours as the dress. The dying man, Ik'Raetlam, Master of the Universe, was wearing a green robe, but it was dull, almost muted, as if there had been colours once, had been life once, but they had died like their owner was dying now, slowly and torturously.

"Fetch him. Bring him to me…" he said, his voice catching in the back of his throat, his old throat worn out by his gift struggling to say the words.

His daughter, Kaireka, the blonde, enslaved girl marked with the necklace of the King, nodded, wiping her lilac eyes. "He shall come, Master. He is young, yet, but he shall come."

Kaireka's betrothed, Farael'dur, stood solemnly.

"Is it time, Master?" he asked.

"Yes, son- it is time. Tell him, when he comes, what he has to do. You shall both live long enough for the ruling. But you know that though you are Chosen, and you shall live for eternity, it will not all be spend in this gateway. Soon enough, you will, all four of you, enter into Garral's kingdom and rule on high there."

"Yes, Master." Said Kaireka. "Sleep now. Garral will come for you, soon enough."

"You have done well, my child." He smiled, his battle-worn face run down with scars, yet he still smiled.

"Thank you, Master. You must close your eyes now, rest in eternal sleep. We shall see you off, then we will begin our search."

The old man closed his eyes for one last time. His breath hitched, just once, then he was still. A single tear ran down Farael'dur's cheek, and then he turned on his heel and faced the crystal moon, tilting his face so that the moonlight caught it.

"We who are left behind guide you on your way," he sang. "Your spirit is free now, free to guide others as they guided you." Then Kaireka joined him, their voices soaring with Ik'Raetlam's spirit, up towards Garral's kingdom.

"Leona, leu mheria tobai, veriay toa zarit. Leona, calitd bai Ik'Raetlam, takil Ik'Raetlam et aldor prote uti du harrd out mar."

Then Kaireka on her own, singing the old tongue into the world's language, sending it to the two others, the unborns who they would wait for. "Leona, hear our cry, heed our calling. Leona, called by the Master take Master's spirit and protect it until we meet."

Then Farael'dur chanted the old tongue underneath her refrain. Ik'Raetlam's body began to glow, black, lilac, gold, red, green. Then with a flash, it disappeared and the two living ones fell back with a cry, landing on the floor, sent into a slumber that would last for a hundred years. The time of suffering had come, but after was the time of a new dawn. With Kaireka and Farael'dur by their sides, the two new Chosen Ones would rule, until the immortality was over, and the time came for the circle to begin again.

The first generation of sufferers had begun. At the turning of the year, they had fallen, The Chosen Ones had fallen, and when they woke up, Drao and Leona would come, and they would know what to do.

And what happened inbetween would affect them naught. It was all for the cause, all for the new dawn.

And they slept on.


	2. Chapter One: Awakening

The Chosen Ones

Part One

Chapter One- The Awakening

Disclaimer: I own absolutely NOTHING. NOTHING, ok? So don't sue. I have a phobia of Court Fairies.

Summary: What is immortality? Why is the Wizarding World falling? Why are people talking about the World's End? The Chosen Ones are dying, dying of their gift. 'My gift is my disease. I shall die of prophecy.'

Warnings: THIS CHAPTER IS UN-BETAED. PLEASE DO NOT FLAME ME FOR THIS! If you wish to be one of my betas, please email me at the email displayed on my account (Danika-Arya). Also, boy-boy slash- don't like, click that little back button.

_I Hope You Enjoy._

Sera

Ik'Raetlam, Kaireka and Farael'dur as well as The Chosen Ones are copyrighted to Serafina Jayne Elvin-Fae and anyone who uses these characters without her knowledge and content is breaking the law.

A/N: Right. Well. I'm impressed with myself. This chapter is 10 Word Pages long, and I am actually happy with it. I'm writing an original version of this, well, loosely based on this theme. Obviously extracting all Harry Potter stuff from it. If anyone would like to read it, remembering that I will take legal action if anyone copies this, then just email me.

And, PLEASE review people! I was kind of hoping to get at least one review... I mean, I don't suck that badly... do I?

* * *

It was a miserable day in Surrey. 16-year-old Harry Potter sat at his desk, staring at the bleak scene outside. He hadn't heard from his friends in nearly 2 weeks, and it was his birthday. He'd usually got at least one letter by now. 

Outside there was nothing unusual happening. Actually, it was pretty much like it had been all holidays.

"BOY!" Uncle Vernon called up the stairs. "There's a letter for you!"

"Coming, Uncle Vernon!" said Harry, getting out of his seat wearily. It was probably junk mail, that or his Daily Prophet that the owl had dropped outside his door.

He came down the stairs. Uncle Vernon was holding a cream envelope with green writing on it, and a silver dragon sleeping in the corner of the address. It was a good job it was asleep too, because Harry guessed it was a magical dragon. Muggles in the Surrey area didn't 'do' moving dragons, especially not ones that could breathe fire.

"Thanks, Uncle Vernon," he said, then grabbed the letter out of his hand and walked back upstairs.

"And, boy?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon?"

"Some girl called Tonks called, said that she'd pick you up tomorrow to take you to Number 12. Is she your girlfriend, boy?"

Harry grinned. "No, Uncle Vernon. She's a friend of mine," he said. Uncle Vernon snorted, but let the matter drop. Probably it would be all over the street tomorrow, and people would stare at him even more than they usually did. 'Potter, that freak who lives with the Dursleys', he's got a girlfriend!'

He reached his room, and went inside. Hedwig blinked and hooted softly at him.

"Do you want to be fed, girl?" Hedwig flapped her wings in response, and Harry opened the cage. She nipped his finger lovingly, and he dropped a couple of 'Eeylops Owl Treats' into her cage. She clicked her beak at him as he shut the cage, then put her head beneath her wing and went back to sleep.

He opened the envelope. It was fairly heavy, and as Harry shook the contents on the bed, he noticed that one had the Hogwarts seal but there were about 5 others.

"Dear Mr Potter," The Hogwarts one read,

"I trust that you are well. Many happy returns! Firstly, it seems that all your friends' letters have been forwarded to me and so I have enclosed them. There is one from people you do not know as well, and that is the second point. We are having two new students in your year, named Katie Reams and Ryan Davis. They have been home-tutored, so they are at the same level of magic, and I feel that they would be best off in Gryffindor. So I am writing to ask if you, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger would look after them for a while. You know how confusing Hogwarts can be!

Thirdly, I am very pleased to tell you that Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape, as well as myself, have decided to entrust to you the position of Prefect. As you can probably realize, Professor Snape was a little… reluctant to give you the badge, but the rest of the staff and I felt you deserve it.

The Password for the Prefects' Bathroom this year is Forest Mist, but I would request that no one wanders around after-hours without an Invisibility cloak and at least one of his friends with him.

Congratulations and remember to look out for Katie and Ryan, who will be joining you tomorrow.

Sincerely,

Dumbledore."

"Alright…" Harry murmured, "that's weird. It's nearly unheard of for Hogwarts to accept new students in the middle of their education."

He opened the second letter, which he could tell at a glance was from Ron.

**"Heya mate!**

**How are you? I'm good- we're all meeting up tomorrow; my mum says she's sorry it couldn't be sooner. Happy birthday! We'll give you your presents when you get to Number 12 tomorrow, we can't send them by owl, they're too heavy. Have you heard about Katie and Ryan? Katie could be a possible girlfriend for you, Harry!" Yeah right, Ron. Harry thought, smiling, a girlfriend is the last thing on my mind at the moment!**

**"Anyway, I think I'm going to ask Hermione out sometime in the summer. I've been working up the nerve since second year! I'm finally going to go for it… I just hope she doesn't say no. Ginny says that she wants to write a note, so she'll just write one here.**

_Dear Harry, _

_I've been practicing my defence skills the past 2 weeks! Ron's been nagging us all to, he says you can't be too careful. He's been ranting about Hermione all summer too! About time, though. I mean, come on! They're made for each other; they just need to see it. I'm going out with Neville, we're really happy. He can be a bit of a doofus sometimes, but he's really nice. Obviously Ron's not happy, he's threatening to beat Nev up. You'll talk him out of it, won't you Harry?_

**Ok, my sister and Neville is just weird. I'm only teasing Ginny, Neville's my friend and he's better for her than Michael Corner. I didn't like him!**

**I have to go anyway. Dinner's ready.**

**See ya tomorrow bro,**

**RON"**

Harry grinned. Neville and Ginny? Next thing he knew, it'd be Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood! This thought prompted him to laugh out loud and move on to the next letter, still laughing.

**"Harry! **

**How are you? I'm great, my mum and dad are really worried about you though- they'll see you tomorrow at the Place, anyway, so they'll have nothing to fuss about. Have you heard anything from Ron? Because I haven't, I think he's avoiding me. Have you heard about the new people? I wonder if Katie likes books? I hope they'll be nice.**

**I now have a baby sister, finally! Her name's Danika. I'm not quite sure where I got the name from, I think that he told me to call her that. You'll find out who he is soon. It was my idea- mum and dad were stuck on names. So she's Danika Olivia Granger. I hope she'll be a witch, like me! I only found out that mum was having a baby when I went home for the holidays, so you'll get to see her when you come to the Place. We're already here, so's Snape, but the rest haven't come yet.**

**I wonder who the new DADA Professor will be? I hope they'll stay for more than a year, this time. I don't believe the job's jinxed, but I think that the teachers are!**

**See you at The Place tomorrow,**

**Hermione Jayne Granger**

**Xxx"**

The third letter was a postcard from Colin and Dennis Creevey. There was a (moving) picture of them somewhere hot, and in the corner it said, 'Dennis and Colin in Florida'. On the back it said, "Hi Harry. We're in Florida! Loads of photo opportunities, and we're having a great time. Hope you have a good holiday too, Colin and Dennis. P.S Please write back"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the moving picture, which was waving at him excitedly, and put it with the other letters.

The fourth was written in elegant handwriting, which he didn't recognise. Curious, he read the letter.

"Harry.

I hope I can call you Harry. I've had a… change of situation, namely my father going to prison. My mother and I are going to Snuffles' house when you and you friends will be staying. I have already had Hermione's forgiveness, and I hope you will forgive me too.

We haven't been the best of friends, I know. In fact, we haven't been friends at all! But now I realize that you chose your friends well, much better than I did. I hope we can start again and become friends-" Here there was a scribbled out mark, and Harry couldn't read what it would have said.

"Have you heard about the new students, Katie Reams and Ryan Davis? I have met them, and we have talked. If you decide to accept my" another scribbled out mark- "friendship, we need to have a talk about something that they told me. I cannot disclose it in a letter, we need a face-to-face talk. Don't worry about Ronald- I have a feeling that once he gets to Snuffles', he will be too- preoccupied- to really worry about us (hopefully) being friends.

So for the second time in my life, I am extending my" –Yet another scribbled out mark- "Friendship. Please write back with your answer either way- I need to know.

Yours truly,

Draco Malfoy"

Harry stared at the letter in shock for a few minutes. Draco Malfoy? Change of heart? Friends with Hermione? Needing to talk? Making SPELLING MISTAKES? Something was up here.

He put the letter on the bed, but his eyes kept flicking back to it. Eventually he picked up the last letter.

_"Hello Harry._

_Our names are Katie and Ryan. I'm sure you've heard of us from your other friends. As you have heard from Draco, we need to talk, and it is quite urgent. Draco does not know any more than you- he just knows that all four of us need to talk. We cannot tell you everything in a letter, especially as it is being sent through another person, but we can give you a few facts._

_The first is that you are a lot more powerful than you realize. You should read your History of Magic book- it may help you find out what we are talking about._

_The second is that you cannot, and I repeat, cannot, have a girlfriend after you have read this letter. We are telling you this for your own good- any romantic attachments you have, sever them. You could both die if you are in love with another. It does not matter that you have had girlfriends in the past (Draco told us what he knew of Cho), but it is important that you are not 'with' anyone when we meet tomorrow._

_I am sure that you are at least a little worried- how do we know these things, and why have we 'chosen' you? The answers to those questions are that we are your protectors, and we have not. Someone chose you long, long ago, and you have a destiny to fulfil._

_Please heed our advice,_

_Katie and Ryan"_

Harry blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. What the heck were they talking about? Chosen? Destiny? And what right did they have to tell him not to have a girlfriend? Not that he did, but still.

One thing was for sure- his life was about to get a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

Later that night, Harry lay on his hard, lumpy mattress, just watching the stars. It was relaxing and peaceful, sending happy feelings creeping through his veins. Apart from his discomfort at the hard mattress, he was blissful. But he also had a curious sense of knowledge. At that moment he looked at his sideboard and took the book off. It couldn't hurt to do some homework. After all, the Dursleys had gone over to Aunt Marge's and wouldn't be back until lunchtime the next day. Glancing at the title, he got a jolt. This wasn't the book that he'd put on there that morning! The title was, 'Magic from the Dawn of Time- the Chosen Ones'. Harry remembered Hermione talking briefly about the Chosen Ones in her letter. But how did that book get there? 

Curious, he picked the book up and flicked to the first page.

"Before the birth of human magic, there were three dominant races on Eturia. The elves, the dwarves and the dragons. These three races lived in harmony, until the elves and the dwarves began to mix. They created hybrids, which they called humans. These humans were dangerous- they had dwarves' temper and fighting spirit, and the elves' magic and haughtiness. The elves soon realized their mistake- they had created a monster. They wanted to destroy the humans, but the dwarves were furious. The claimed that they were like dragons; they could be tamed. So the elves, angry, issued a challenge- if a dwarf could tame a dragon, then they would let the humans live.

The dwarves' determination was great, and eventually a dwarf, Gangar the Great, tamed a dragon. But the dragons were angry that they had been brought into the argument, and refused to live with the dwarves and elves in Eturia. They called upon their magic to sink the elves and dwarves far below the ground, where none would disturb them until they could learn to live in peace once more. Then the dragons created four beings, which they called The Chosen Ones. They created these chosen ones because the dragons were wise, and knew that soon humans would begin to hunt dragons, looking for sport, and so they could not rule Eturia, now known as Earth, for very long. They felt that the Chosen Ones would be wise enough to lead their land. They made them to be immortal- they would not die.

The first, known as the Queen, was called Danika-Arya. She was loving and kind, and the humans loved her. She controlled all the earth, and became what the humans knew as Mother Nature.

The second was Deta'urik, King of the Skies, God of Thunder. He was fearsome and strong, with swiftly changing tempers as wild as the winds which he controlled.

The third was Rana'dar, the fire God. He too, had a swiftly changing temper, but was loyal to the few friends he had. He could shapeshift into anything, and be in a hundred places at once. He became known as the Flame Prince.

The fourth was Neptu'ari, Lord of the Seas. The humans knew him as King Neptune, the lord of the Underworld and the waters. He was then most tempestuous of the four, and was the most bloodthirsty- he struck at the humans who ventured onto his domain, and favoured none, although as the human race developed and he got older, so the sea calmed itself a little and allowed people to cross.

But the dragons had made one fatal mistake- they had made them to be immortal, and so they were. But they would not stay on Earth forever, as they could sense the growing restlessness of the beings that had been banished underground. So they would move down to Eturia. And then, finally, when the new Chosen Ones arrived, they would move to the underworld, which became known to them as The Last Domain.

So the cycle went on- the Chosen Ones stayed for a thousand years on Earth, the 'First Domain', sixteen in Eturia, the 'Second Domain', and lived for the rest of time in the Underworld, the 'Last Domain'. They ruled from the sky, and no one ever saw them other than the special ones known as the Shoyr'aki. The Shoyr'aki were chosen, too, chosen by the chosen ones to go with them when they left Earth, then when they left Eturia.

The humans did not know of the Chosen Ones, only of the powers that they had, which gave them the name of the Elementals, and later on, Gods. The nicknames, Mother Nature, God of Thunder, Flame Princess and King Neptune, carried on to become Muggle myth.

The humans also recognised the patterns, which they called the Cycles. Over the thousands of years that this first generation of humans, the Morah, lived on Earth, they noted this down and eventually gave the patterns names. The time that the Chosen Ones were watching over them on Earth and were with them, they called the 'Time of Peace'. When the Chosen Ones went down to Eturia for a thousand years, they called it the 'Time of Hatred', because it was in this time that evil resurfaced again. The last 16 years would be the Ultimate evil, the 'Time of Terror'. Before the Chosen Ones went below the Sea to the Underworld, they chose four new Chosen Ones whose first task would be to defeat the ultimate evil.

The new Chosen Ones always took on the elements of the first Chosen Ones, and each time they were marked so that the last old Chosen One could anoint the new ones. Sometimes, the last Chosen One would die before it was possible to anoint them all, and would tell one or two of the new Chosen Ones to anoint the new ones.

The marks were as follows- the first Chosen One, the Mother Nature, had a mark that looked like a very exotic flower. The second Chosen One, the God of Thunder, had a lightening bolt mark. The third Chosen One, the Flame Prince, had a flame mark. The fourth chosen one had no mark but for blue eyes that turned sapphire once anointed. The only reason the Last Chosen One could be found at all was that he and the God of Thunder would always have a link, through love or hatred. And these two would later learn to love each other too."

Before Harry had read the last line, he had fallen asleep, his head barely touching the pillow.

"Boy? BOY? Get up, you stupid freak!" Aunt Petunia called up the stairs. She frowned. He had been screaming in his sleep and she was getting up. This was the third time tonight, and she was fed up of it.

She walked up the stairs and hammered on the door. "Get up! Up, I said!" there was no answer from inside the room.

"Get UP, boy!" Still no answer.

Petunia Dursley began to get worried. What if something was wrong? What if that thing that had killed her sister and her mother had got him, too? She'd never be able to forgive herself. Making her mind up, she pulled on the handle and went into the room. There was the boy, lying on the bed.

"Boy! Get up!" she said, and began to shake him, glad that nothing was wrong and inwardly berating herself for actually feeling worried about the burden that her freakish sister had left her with.

The girl who had come to collect Harry when she'd called Dumbledore in a panic, a pretty brunette with green eyes and a rather serious expression, came up the stairs. Petunia saw her there, and said, "Come on, don't just stand there, help me get him up!"

But instead of shaking him, the girl pressed her head to his chest and listened intently for about five seconds. She nodded as if to confirm something, and reached for his pulse. She kept her had by his neck and by his wrist for five seconds each, then stood up and faced Petunia.

"This may come as quite a shock, but don't worry about it, Mrs Dursley. Harry's stopped breathing." She said matter-of-factly.

"S…st…stopped breathing?" stuttered Petunia. "N…nothing to worry about?"

"No, absolutely nothing. It's perfectly normal; he'll start breathing again in about half an hour. Until then, you may need to stay here with us, because he could be in quite a bit of pain."

"Why?" asked Petunia, curious despite her brain telling her that there she was, getting interested in magic again, and she shouldn't, not really, not after what Vernon did last time…

"Well, for a start, he's going to become immortal. And then he's got to establish his links again, and regain his memory with some extra stuff too."

"Immortal? He's… _immortal?_" gasped Petunia.

"Yes," the girl smiled. "Didn't you know? Oh, no, I don't suppose you did. He's been marked from birth, you know. Chosen, really…" and she reached for his fringe and pulled it back. "Didn't you ever wonder who gave him that?"

"Wasn't it… Volde-"

"Yes, it was Voldemort. But he fired the killing curse. Harry should have died, but he didn't, because you can't kill a Chosen One. Dumbledore told him it was because of his mother's protection, which it was in a way, but mainly it was because he's Chosen. You never got on with Mrs Potter, did you Mrs Dursley? That could be why it's happening now. It should have happened with Lily, but you needed to be around and you avoided her. So you can't have got on."

Petunia gaped at her. This girl, who looked no more than 14, knew this? "Err… no, we didn't," she said faintly. "How did you know?"

"I went through this too, a very long time ago. Nearly a thousand years, in fact!" the girl said complacently. "Do you mind if I call my friends to join us? They're needed to help Harry."

"No, dear, I don't…" Petunia, against her will, was beginning to like this strange girl, who seemed to know everything about her, her darkest secrets, and accepted her for it.

"Thankyou, Mrs Dursley. You might want to close your eyes, the light's going to be a bit bright." She said, smiling that smile again. Petunia shut her eyes, completely trusting this girl to do what she said she was doing. She heard her say,

"Come to me, my Chosen! Come to me, I call! Come to me, with the Ice Prince. Come to me!" and then something in a strange language. As the girl finished speaking, Petunia felt a breeze pass over her and felt the room heat up, and then stillness.

"You can open your eyes, now Mrs Dursley." Petunia opened them, and saw the two newcomers and liked the sight of them at once. One boy had chestnut brown hair, nearly red, and golden amber eyes. Despite his unusual appearance, Petunia felt that he was very powerful, very powerful indeed.

The other boy had blond hair, nearly gold, it was so pure. He had blue eyes, the colour of summer skies, and a friendly yet wary expression on his face. Petunia didn't like him so much- he was too skinny, a bit like the boy. She noticed that he kept glancing at Harry worriedly, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Is he alright, Katie?" he said, turning worried eyes on the girl.

"Yes, he should be ok. He's stopped breathing, Drao. You should stay here, it might prevent it happening to you too."

Drao? Thought Petunia. Something about the name seemed familiar. Ah, yes, she had heard the boy saying it, in his sleep once. Could it be…?

"Mrs Dursley, would you mind terribly if we stayed here for the night? We'll take Leona- oh, sorry, I meant Harry- we'll take Harry in the morning, but when he wakes up it'll be too far to go back." Said- Katie, was it?  
"Yes, of course you can stay. Do you want any night clothes?"

"No, thankyou. We probably won't get much sleep anyway, Draco's too worried. Ryan, would you check his heart again?" asked the girl to the chestnut haired boy.

"Sure," said Ryan, wandering over to the boy's bed.

"Who is Draco?" Asked Petunia hesitantly. The girl, Katie, gestured to the blond boy. Petunia frowned in confusion.

"But you called him Drao a minute ago!"

"It was a slip-up, he reminds me of a boy called Drao." Said Katie, but Petunia could see that she was telling lies. She didn't press any further though, instead turning friendly eyes on the boy they called Draco.

"Draco? That's an unusual name," she said to him. Draco smiled shyly at her.

"Yes, it means Dragon in Latin. My father chose it for me, long before I was born."

"It started beating again for a second," said Ryan, "but it's gone again now."

"Oh no," said Katie. "He's going to start screaming any second now. You'd better cover your ears."

Everyone covered their ears except Draco, who apparently wanted to hear what Harry would say.

"He'll start screaming for his mate, soon." Said Katie. "Draco did exactly the same thing."

"His mate?" asked Petunia.

"Oh, his… err… it's kind of hard to explain. The Chosen Ones are very choosy about who their descendants fall in love with, so they choose mates, as it were. They're destined to meet. The first Chosen One, Danika-Arya, thought that that was wrong, but it was too late to change that, after it had been decided. And it's always another Chosen One. Since there's only four of us, and we're all in this room…"

"It has to be one of you? But there's only one girl! So he could be destined for…" Petunia blinked. Great, her sister's son could be even freakier than she thought. What would the neighbours think?

"Mrs Dursley, I know it's been hard to accept Harry. He was chucked on your doorstep, forced on you when you didn't even like your sister and wanted to be as normal as possible. But he could die, Mrs Dursley. You might not like him very much, but he has to stay with you until his 18th Birthday, which is two years away. And he'll need your help and guidance. Please, Mrs Dursley. You have to accept him, he needs some form of family. His godfather died over the summer, and he has no other living blood relative. You could make or destroy your world. You need to help him."

Petunia's whole life flashed before her. When she was 22, just married to Vernon through an arranged marriage and with a son of her own, who she hated. Being forced to be a magic-hater by Vernon, and eventually growing to believe it herself. Being forced to hate Harry, her sister's son who'd she'd been jealous of her whole life, and believing that too. And then him growing up, hated by all three of his only living relatives, and going to Hogwarts, where Petunia had wanted to go since Lily had got her first Hogwarts letter.

Embittered by jealousy, she had rejected him and been cruel and distant. She had only let her mask slip twice- once when he was 11, and she had called his mother a freak, and once when he was 14 or 15, she couldn't remember, where'd she'd said about the Dementors.

And now she was being asked to accept him? It would be hard. She had Vernon and Dudley to get round first, but she'd try. After all, it wasn't the- Harry's fault that he was a wizard and she wasn't.

She nodded her head, unable to speak.

"Thankyou, Mrs Dursley." Said Katie solemnly. "You've done the right thing. And don't worry about Vernon and Dudley- you can come back with us, they won't find you there."

Petunia's head whirled. She had the chance to get away, spend time with the nephew she had never known but had always wanted to. She could get away from her abusive husband and thick, whalish son Dudley who had been pampered with her dead mother's money. She could meet new people, have new adventures she had always dreamed about.

"I'll go," she said shakily. "Thankyou so much. You have no idea what this means to me…"

"Actually, I do," said Katie, "and I'm glad that you can finally be happy."

At that moment, Harry began to scream.

* * *

Back at Grimmauld Place, Nymphadora Tonks was pacing in front of the fire. 

"Why did you let the girl go, Albus? I'm a trained Auror! I could have gone, no problems! But no, you sent a little girl we hardly know! Now, Harry could be dead! And there's _nothing I can do but sit back and worry!_ Do you have any idea what that feels like?" Her brown eyes flashed angrily, and her huge earrings clinked as she shook her head angrily.

"I have complete trust in Katie, Nymphadora, and she knows Harry much better than you do." Dumbledore said smoothly.

"How can she? She's just moved here from France! She's never met him in her life! I've been watching over him since he was 10! I think I know him better than she does!"

"And I think not," said Dumbledore calmly, smiling at Tonks. Enraged, she growled,

"You, Albus, are a stupid, mad old man who pretends to know everything. Well, here's a newsflash for you- YOU DON'T! I hate your stupid, know-it-all guts, and I'm going in whether you like it or not!" And with that, she Apparated, with only a loud crack showing that she had not just vanish, as Tonks did sometimes.

"Well, here's a fine to-do, Albus! Tonks has no idea what she just got herself into. She could find out everything! I mean, I myself don't understand anymore than she does, but if you say it's important that they handle this alone, then it is!" said Molly Weasley, bustling into the room with three cups of coffee on a tray.

At that moment, a frazzled Tonks, shoulder-length blue hair sticking up everywhere, appeared in the middle of the room with another crack.

"There's wards- all over- the room! Can't- get in- ouch!" she said, crashing into a heap on the floor. Molly hauled her up.

"There, there, dear. Have a cup of coffee. Now, what happened?

"It was like I'd bumped into a barrier- a red-hot barrier! It was really painful, but I haven't got any marks. I think there was at least 6 different types of wards around the room, all fiery-hot and none of them spells I've ever heard of!" Tonks said, talking more and more quickly. By the end of her speech, she was gabbling.

"Don't worry, dear. Albus knows what he's doing. They'll be back soon; Katie said it should be about half an hour. That's any minute now, so don't you worry! She also said they might have that woman with her- Dandelion, is it? No, it's some type of flower… oh, that's right! Petunia!"

"Petunia?" screamed Tonks. "PETUNIA? They're bringing a Muggle back to the Place?"  
"Hermione's parents are here, dear, and they're Muggles." Molly reminded her gently.

"Yes, but that's different! We trust them! I, for one, don't trust Harry's Aunt one little bit!"

At that moment, Dumbledore interrupted. "They're back." He said, and walked out of the room.

Tonks and Molly glanced at each other, then turned and ran to follow Dumbledore.

* * *

A/N: So… What do you think? I need a beta, so if anyone's interested email me. I could do with more than one, so please do email me! I'm quite proud of this chapter- 10 Word pages long. It's my first H/D fanfic, and I'm hoping you'll like it. I'm trying not to make it too clichéd, but you know that no-one can do anything nowadays without SOMEONE having done it before. So, this is my baby for now, and I hope you like it. 

Sera xxx

Draco: God, woman, you're obsessed!

Harry: Is that a bad thing?

Draco: (rolls eyes) yes, it is.

Harry: Oooooh! Moulin Rouge is on!

Draco: Last one to the TV Screen has to give me a blowjob!

Harry: You can't give yourself a blowjob, dickhead.

Draco: Shut up!

(they run off)

Sera: My muses have deserted me. To watch Moulin Rouge. Oh, god.

Harry: We haven't deserted you- Oh GOD, Draco!- we're just…-oh yeah, baby!- Having a break!

Sera: Yes. Ahem. You should… go now. Yes? Come back in around a week, hmm? Maybe I'll have updated by then. Of course, if you want a free porn show… go read someone else's story! Until I have a beta who has written sex scenes before, I am NOT writing any type of sex scene, explicit or otherwise. So, I hope that maybe someone'll offer to beta for me soon.


End file.
